With advancements in technology, communication devices are becoming ubiquitous throughout society due to the convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature and extensive information processing capabilities. Users are demanding that a plethora of different types of information be provided to the devices, and are pushing the envelope on the applications and information that are required to be provided via the devices to maintain contact with friends and colleagues. For example, the ability to form online social networks (SNs) with others has increased the possibilities for casual, business and family networking. The popularity of such SNs, and the social networking sites (SNSs) that facilitate such SNs, has caused users of such sites, and the social media (SM) information provided to and retrievable from such sites, to be immense. To fully reap the benefits of the SNs, many users also access contacts, status updates, wall postings and/or photo albums of friends via their communication devices. Ever present challenges for users of communication devices are efficiently viewing and retrieving select SM information and other up-to-date information and/or managing the relationships with other users of SNSs with which the owner of the communication device is affiliated. Further, because of the foregoing, users of communication devices are often confronted with a massive amount of information. Such a sizeable amount of information can make retrieval of desired information somewhat complex, time-consuming and inefficient.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods for facilitating display and management of information for communication devices are desirable.